The present technology relates to an information processing device, and specifically relates to an information processing device which can perform thinning-out processing at an imaging device, and an information processing method thereof and a program causing a computer to execute this method.
In recent years, there have been spread imaging apparatuses such as digital still cameras and so forth which image a subject such as a person or the like to generate an imaged image, and record this generated imaged image. Also, as these imaging apparatuses, in order to simplify a user's imaging operations, there have widely been spread imaging apparatuses which have an auto-focusing (AF) function arranged to automatically perform focus (focal point) adjustment during imaging.
As such an imaging apparatus, for example, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus which performs auto-focusing using a contrast detecting method wherein multiple images are imaged while shifting the focal position, and a focal position having the highest contrast is taken as a focused focal position. Also, there has also been proposed an imaging apparatus which perform auto-focusing using a phase difference detecting method wherein light passed through an imaging lens is pupil-divided to form a pair of images, and an interval between the formed images is measured (phase difference is detected), thereby determining the position of the imaging lens.
Further, there has also been proposed an imaging apparatus which includes both of the contrast detecting method and phase difference detecting method. As such an imaging apparatus, for example, there has been proposed an imaging apparatus wherein both pixels of a pixel which pupil-divides light passed through an imaging lens (phase difference detecting pixel) and a pixel for generating an imaged image (image generating pixel) are provided to one imaging device (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-134389).